The Southwest Oncology Group is a major multidisease, multidisciplinary cooperative therapeutic research organization with 24 Member Institutions, 7 Major Affiliates, and 140 Cancer Control Centers throughout the country. The scientific thrust of the Group is through multidisciplinary disease oriented committees which develop important, testable hypotheses in the management of each tumor category. With over 400 experienced investigators in all disciplines the Group is a powerful tool in the design and conduct of innovative therapeutic research. The long term objective is improved treatment and potential cure of many currently incurable maligancies. The generation of high quality data will be enhanced by the development and implementation of an on-line distributed data management system. Selected scientific aims include: the assessment of the human tumor cloning assay as a clinical tool; the implementation of allogeneic bone marrow transplantation in a cooperative group setting; and the implementation of tumor specific monoclonal antibodies into clinical trials.